


Udon Even Know

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol is walking around the food court and spots Seungkwan with a bowl of noodles spilled all over the floor while crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Udon Even Know

This week had been a terrible week for Seungkwan. And the fact that he dropped his bowl of udon soup in the middle off the food court at the mall put the cherry on top, causing him to drop down to his knees and break out into tears.

For starters, he had two presentations this week, one for his history and one for his literature class. His history professor emailed him back, saying that nobody volunteered to take his slot on Tuesday, so he would be one of the first ones presenting in class. Of course.

To add onto that, he barely had enough time to study because of vocal practice for the talent show coming up, advising appointments he needed to attend to register for classes next semester, and not to mention the other assignments for other classes needed to be completed.

To make matters worse, he was catching a cold. (Which is probably Jisoo’s fault for being affectionate and huggy when he was coughing and sneezing. Then again, it was also Seungkwan’s because he accepted Jisoo’s forms of affection. That’s beside the point though.)

It was Friday, Seungkwan was free from the restraints of schoolwork and his busy lifestyle. He had time for himself and that’s all he wanted.

“Treat yourself,” he kept muttering to himself as he drove to the nearest mall and decided to do some window shopping and walk around while people watching.

Though, since it wasn’t a weekend and most people his age don’t go to malls on Fridays but rather clubs and bars, there wasn’t many people to watch in the first place. (Occasionally, however, he’d see an elderly couple walking slowly enjoying their leisurely time together. A time that Seungkwan wish he could enjoy.)

He walked with ease, coughing into his elbow as he sighed in content looking around and browsing the stores.

Seungkwan groaned though, remembering he had to purchase an outfit for the talent show performance. He quickly entered a clothing store and went straight back to the clearance section to look for an outfit. He came out, five dollars in change left, with a bag full of clothes that he was probably only going to wear once.

“Treat yourself my ass,” he mumbled as he furrowed his eyebrows and continued to walk around. He heard his stomach grumble and he whined as he began to rub it, taming it as if it were an angry and hungry beast, which, essentially, he might become within a matter of seconds. “Fine… I guess I’ll go eat…”

He made his way to the food court and rubbed his nose as he browsed the food and took a free sample of the teriyaki chicken that the Japanese restaurant in the corner was offering. It was delicious, but the crumpled five dollar bill in his pocket was not going to get him that.

That’s why he settled with the bowl of udon soup that cost a little over five dollars, but enough bargaining and begging with the cashier was convincing enough to let it slide. With his tray of soup and the water cup, that was thankfully free, he made his way to look for a table to sit at to enjoy his small meal.

The next turn of events happened so quickly. One second, Seungkwan was walking slowly and carefully not to spill the soup, the next, he was on the floor, soup spilled all over, tears starting to form in his eyes. He didn’t want to cause a scene, but, damn, everything just built up he couldn’t help it.

His eyes made his vision too blurry that he didn’t even notice someone cleaning up in front of him until said person wiped Seungkwan’s cheeks that were streaming with tears. After blinking a few times, he saw a cute boy in his field of vision. “H-Hey,” the boy shyly introduced himself as he was continuing to wipe the floor with napkins.

“Gosh.. I-I’m so sorry.. You don’t have to,” Seungkwan sniffled as he tried to put the bowl on the tray to help clean up.

“No, please, let me,” the boy smiled as he put Seungkwan’s hands back on his lap and hummed to himself as he continued to wipe the floor. Looking around, Seungkwan saw that everyone who was looking went back to their own food and own business as if nothing had happened.

Seungkwan learned that the boy was named Hansol. A biology major who also attended his university. He also learned that Hansol was an angel as he purchased another bowl of soup for Seungkwan and sat down with him at a table as he poured his heart out. Honestly, Seungkwan never expected to be sniffling and crying while eating soup and ranting about his week to a stranger who he had just met. And yet, here he was.

Hansol was a good listener, nodding and focusing on Seungkwan the whole time, even offering a napkin every time Seungkwan would rub his nose and felt the need to sneeze. “Wow,” Hansol blinked, “you had a really tough week this week, huh?”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan nodded as he stirred the broth in the bowl. He wasn’t sure why, but the bowl that Hansol had purchased probably tasted better than the bowl that he had originally purchased, probably because this one came with a cute boy who was listening, talking, and smiling.

“Did you tell your friends about it?”

With a long face, Seungkwan shook his head. “They’re all too busy with the talent show and, when I did try to tell them, they kept saying to quit whining.”

“That’s not very nice of them,” frowned Hansol.

“I think this semester is just getting to everyone.”

“Well, that’s still no excuse to be an ass to a friend.” Hansol had a point. He saw Seungkwan sit silently while he poked at the bits of green onion that were floating in the bowl still. “Full?”

Looking up, he shook his head and coughed as his cheeks grew red. “I… don’t like slurping the bowl in front of others,” Seungkwan confessed, earning a faint snicker from Hansol. “Hey!” Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sorry,” Hansol coughed as his laughing faded. “But why? You’re a friend. I won’t judge you.”

“I just met you today.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re mortal enemies or anything.”

“Touche.”

“Look, you’ve had a tough week. I think you at least deserve to slurp your bowl of soup without being judged.”

Again, Hansol had a strong point in his statement and, honestly, who was Seungkwan kidding? If there was one thing that could make his week a bit better, it was downing the broth of this soup.

He lifted the bowl up, placing his lips on the end and tilted it upward and slurped it all into his mouth, his stomach happily being filled with the salty yet sweet soup. Hansol smirked in content, seeing how fast and loudly Seungkwan inhaled the soup. Though there was no sexual innuendo in that thought, he swears to J.Cole there wasn’t, he couldn’t help but blush. Seeing his new fiend finally have a genuine smile on his face just made him feel a bit better himself.

“Better?”

“Much,” Seungkwan grinned, letting out a small burp and blushing as he heard Hansol lean back and clap his hands like a seal from the cute sound. He checked the time and groaned. “I have to head back to campus.”

“So soon?”

“Talent show tomorrow. Remember?”

Hansol nodded. “Well, where is it? I’ll watch you perform. I mean,” he coughed, if you want me to…”

“I’d love for you to come.”

“It’s free, right?”

“Free admission and free refreshments.”

“I’ll definitely be there.” Hansol and Seungkwan both stood up. They just met, so a hug would seem a bit too awkward and intimate. They settled for a handshake, sharing a smile in the process until they both realized how long they’ve been holding each other’s hands.

Hansol scratched the back of his neck and Seungkwan averted eye contact before coughing. “I’ll see you there?”

Definitely.”

 

And that Saturday night, when Seungkwan saw Hansol in the crowd, he figured that his week wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
